


La Lumière des Sept

by House_of_the_Lion



Series: Les Vents de l'Hiver [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e10 The Winds of Winter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Sept dieux.Sept juges pour l'un des procès les plus attendus de l'histoire des Sept Couronnes.Mais qui sait ce qui peut arriver lorsque l'un des deux accusés est Cersei Lannister?
Series: Les Vents de l'Hiver [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888591
Kudos: 2





	La Lumière des Sept

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Pendant que vous lisez, je vous conseille bien sûr d'écouter ''Light of the Seven'' soit [ la version de Ramin Djawadi](https://youtu.be/6LASz6HAL7E)soit [cette version](https://youtu.be/lEAolJlIOk8)  
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRRM, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le soleil s'éleva dans le ciel, illuminant les toits de tuiles rouges de Port-Réal.

Le grand jour était arrivé.

Le jour où devait se tenir un des procès les plus attendus de toute l'histoire de Westeros.

Le procès de Ser Loras Tyrell, frère de la reine Margaery, mais surtout, le procès de la Reine-Mère, Cersei Lannister.

  


Les cloches sonnent.

  


Cersei contemplait le Septuaire de Baelor, silencieusement, depuis sa fenêtre du Donjon Rouge. Contemplait tout ces gens venus la voir se faire accuser et condamner, comme ils étaient venus la voir défiler dans les rues, nue, l'humiliant, et espérant pouvoir faire de même aujourd'hui. Cersei n'était pas dupe. Elle savait parfaitement que ce n'est pas pour voir Loras Tyrell que tous les nobles, et beaucoup de petites gens de Port-Réal s'étaient déplacés, et se massaient aux portes du Grand Septuaire. Ils étaient bien trop appréciés pour cela, le Chevalier des Fleurs et la petite reine. C'était pour Cersei qu'ils étaient là, attendant comme des chiens attendent leur nourriture que les grandes portes de chêne du Septuaire s'ouvrent, s'ouvrent sur le paradis. Un paradis où ils pourraient voir une reine qui les avaient méprisés pendant des années, qui les avaient regardés de haut, se faire condamner à mort, souhaitant que ce soit de la pire des manières.

Éventrée. Écorchée. Brûlée vive. Décapitée. Pendue.

Les possibilités étaient nombreuses.

Et ils attendaient que la mise à mort de la Lionne d'Or de Castral Roc, de la Lumière de l'Ouest, soit aussi spectaculaire que possible, dans la lumière des Sept. Qu'elle mendie pour sa vie, comme elle avait mendié pour rien qu'un peu d'eau quand elle était emprisonnée par les moineaux pouilleux qui pensaient aujourd'hui sceller son sort. Qu'elle laisse échapper des cris de douleur quand elle serait tuée.

Ils pouvaient toujours rêver.

Elle était une Lannister, la propre fille de Lord Tywin, une Lionne du Roc. _Et les lions ne se soucient pas de l'opinion des moutons._

Mais si c'était du spectaculaire qu'ils voulaient, elle serait plus qu'heureuse de le leur apporter sur un plateau d'argent. Ou plutôt, un plateau d'or.

Ils allaient être servis.

_Je rugis._

  


Les cloches sonnent.

  


Tommen se faisait habiller dans ses appartements. Il devait assister au procès de son beau-frère. Mais surtout, il devait assister au procès de sa mère. Dire qu'il redoutait ce procès était un euphémisme. Plus que tout, il redoutait de devoir regarder sa mère, la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, qui l'avait aimé et protégé depuis son premier souffle, se faire condamner à mort, dans la lumière des Sept. Il savait que les charges contre elle étaient accablantes.

Fornication. Adultère. Inceste. Trahison. Meurtre.

Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait rien fait quand sa femme et sa mère avaient été enfermées par le Grand Moineau. Quand sa mère avait été exhibée comme une putain dans les rues de Port-Réal. Il n'avait rien fait quand elle avait été humiliée, meurtrie, blessée. Il n'avait rien fait quand elle aurait rasé des villes entières si quiconque avait osé toucher à un seul des cheveux d'un de ses enfants. Il l'avait même empêchée de voir sa fille une dernière fois. Il l'avait empêchée de venir à son enterrement. Il l'avait même peut-être privée de sa seule chance de s'en sortir vivante, en supprimant les procès par combats.

Et maintenant, il allait être contraint à la regarder se faire juger, et, la seule chose qu'il voulait réellement, c'est que si elle était condamnée à la peine capitale, il trouverait quelque part en lui la force de se faire entendre, et de réussir, une bonne fois pour toutes, à protéger sa mère. Parce que s'il ne parvenait pas à protéger sa propre mère d'une horde de religieux fanatiques, comment pouvait-il prétendre être le Protecteur du Royaume ?

Et sa couronne lui fut posée sur la tête, comme si elle aurait pu suffire, simple morceau de métal, à lui conférer tout le courage et la sagesse nécessaire pour régner.

_Nôtre est la fureur._

  


Les cloches sonnent.

  


Margaery se faisait également habiller dans ses appartements. Elle attendait ce jour avec plus d'impatience que n'importe quelle autre personne dans toutes les Sept Couronnes. Elle allait enfin ne plus être _une_ reine. Elle allait être _la_ reine.

Elle ne se faisait aucun souci pour Loras. Elle avait passé des heures avec lui dans sa cellule à lui lire _L’Étoile à Sept Branches_ , tant et si bien qu'elle avait réussi à le persuader que la foi était la bonne route à suivre, et qu'elle l'avait convaincu de renoncer à ses titres et à ses droits sur Hautjardin, faisant d'elle l'unique héritière de Lord Mace Tyrell, celle qui récupérerait le Bief à sa mort.

Elle avait convaincu le Grand Moineau que son frère avouerait tous ses péchés dans la lumière des Sept, et qu'il s'inclinerait devant lui, jurant de consacrer sa vie aux dieux. Le Grand Moineau lui avait alors donné sa parole qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait.

Non, si elle se faisait du souci, c'était plutôt pour sa belle-mère, la reine Cersei. Elle avait toujours bien plus d'un tour dans sa manche. Elle était comme la foudre. Imprévisible, elle frappait très fort, et généralement, là où on s'y attendait le moins. Comme quand elle avait fait enfermer Loras, puis Margaery elle-même, par le biais de la Foi Militante, qu'elle avait elle-même réarmée. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait nié toute implication, au début, mais elle avait moins fait la maligne quand elle s'était fait à son tour emprisonner par les moineaux. Et encore moins quand elle avait fait sa Marche d'Expiation. Ah, elle était belle, la reine d'or, la fille du grand Tywin Lannister, la perle de Castral Roc, la plus belle femme des Sept Couronnes. Nue, salie, ensanglantée, elle venait à peine de goûter à sa redevance.

Après tout, un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes. A Cersei de payer la sienne.

Et elle aller la payer cher. Très cher. Margaery s'en était assurée, souhaitant voir souffrir la Reine-Mère, la seule qui avait vu quelle influence elle avait sur son mari, le roi Tommen. Tommen, qui était gentil, naïf, et très facilement influençable. Les derniers mois avaient été un pur jeu de pouvoir entre les deux femmes pour savoir qui aurait la prépondérance sur le jeune roi.

La Lionne d'Or de Castral Roc contre la Rose d'Or de Hautjardin.

Mais les lions n'avaient plus rien, maintenant, alors que le rosier continuait de croître rapidement.

_Croître avec vigueur._

  


Les cloches sonnent.

  


Les portes du Grand Septuaire de Baelor s'ouvrirent, laissant progressivement se déverser à l'intérieur du bâtiment la foule qui était rassemblée sur le parvis. La salle principale était éclairée par la lumière matinale qui filtrait à travers le verre de l'heptagramme du mur, illuminant toute la pièce de la lumière des Sept.

Les notables entrèrent en premier, ayant le privilège d'avoir les meilleures places, d'être aux premières loges pour l'audience du Chevalier des Fleurs et de la Reine-Mère. Puis les gens du commun, ceux qui étaient venus par curiosité, et ceux qui étaient venus parce qu'ils savaient très bien que les accusations portées contre la reine Cersei la feraient forcément condamner à mort. Et ils seraient heureux d'en sonner le glas, de cette mort-là, l'ayant attendue depuis le décès du roi Robert.

Enfin, les moineaux pénétrèrent dans le lieu sacré, vêtus de leurs robes de bure brune, leurs étoiles à sept branches gravées sur le front, rappel de qui ils étaient et du pouvoir qu'ils avaient. Ils entourèrent la foule, se situant en hauteur, presque contre les murs. Ils étaient aux moins aussi nombreux que la moitié de l'assemblée qui venait de remplir le bâtiment.

  


Les cloches sonnent.

  


Loras Tyrell était déjà debout, attendant de pied ferme que les moineaux viennent le chercher pour l'emmener se faire juger à la lumière des Sept. Il était prêt. Les juges n'auraient même pas besoin de lui demander de plaider sa défense. Il s'avouerait coupable de tous les crimes dont on l'accusait. Après tout, coupable, il l'était.

Sa sœur lui avait dit que s'il confessait ses crimes, il serait gracié, puis libéré.

Et sa libération, Loras n'attendait que ça. Peu importe si, pour pouvoir être à nouveau dehors, il devait se désister de la ligne de succession pour Hautjardin. Peu importe s'il devait abandonner le nom Tyrell, et consacrer sa vie à la foi. La lumière des Sept l'avait éclairé sur ses erreurs passées, en grande partie grâce à Margaery. Il allait admettre ses forfaits. Il allait être _libre_.

Il n'opposa pas de résistance quand les moineaux vinrent le chercher, même si leur chef, Lancel Lannister, tenait une dague impressionnante dans sa main. Il se laissa emmener dans le dédales de couloirs qui reliaient les cellules à la pièce principale du Septuaire.

Et, quand il arriva à la sortie, et qu'il pénétra dans la grande salle, il se sentit illuminé, enflammé par la lumière blanche qui provenait d'au-dehors en passant par l'étoile à sept branches du Septuaire. Baigné dans la Lumière des Sept.

  


Les cloches sonnent.

  


Cersei, à son tour, se préparait. Tout de même, c'était son procès, qu'on allait ouvrir là au-dehors, juste après celui de Ser Loras.

''Vous êtes seule. Vous êtes entourée par des milliers d'ennemis'' lui avait un jour déclaré la Reine des Épines. ''Vous allez tous les supprimer vous-même ?'', lui avait-elle demandé ironiquement. Olenna Tyrell avait fini par lui dire qu'elle avait perdu.

Dans un sens, elle avait eu raison. Cersei était effectivement seule.

Mais être seule signifiait également qu'elle était la Dame de Castral Roc. Puisque Jaime faisait encore partie de la Garde Royale, et que Tyrion était parti, elle était la seule héritière Lannister.

Seule, elle était l'opulence, la richesse, le pouvoir et la puissance de Castral Roc, et des Terres de l'Ouest. Elle était la seconde personne la plus importante après le roi son fils.

Olenna avait vu juste.

Tous ces gens qui attendaient désormais devant le Septuaire ne savaient pas que la Reine-Mère, elle, s'apprêtait à ouvrir le plus grand procès que l'on ait jamais vu. Le procès de tous ceux qui l'avait offensée, humiliée, maltraitée.

Elle allait effectivement se débarrasser de tout ses ennemis. Et plus personne n'aurait alors l'occasion de douter de sa puissance.

  


Les cloches sonnent.

  


Le Grand Moineau entra à son tour dans le Septuaire de Baelor, suivi par six septons, qui officieraient en tant que juges des deux accusés. Il vit la reine Margaery se placer à côté de son père, Lord Mace Tyrell.

En passant, il lui fit un petit sourire discret. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Si son frère agissait comme elle l'avait promis, il ne lui arriverait rien.

La Reine-Mère, en revanche...

Il semblait peu probable qu'elle s'en sorte. Mais elle était totalement imprédictible.

Elle était déjà tombée à genoux, implorant la miséricorde de la Mère. Il n'était pas impossible qu'elle recommence, même devant une bonne partie du peuple.

Le Grand Moineau se dirigea avec ses septons vers le centre du Septuaire, où avaient été disposées sept chaises, chacune sur une des branches de l'heptagramme, pour les juges qui allaient représenter chacun un dieu, et tenter de déterminer si les accusés étaient bel et bien innocents des inculpations à leur encontre. Ou pas.

Sodomie. Traîtrise. Parjure. Dépravation. Malhonnêteté. Débauche. Fornication. Adultère. Inceste. Trahison. Complot. Meurtre.

Jamais, de mémoire d'homme, on avait vu un procès, même si deux incriminés étaient en cause, avec autant de chefs d'accusation, et surtout, aussi graves. Surtout pour dans le cas de la Reine Cersei. Une perle rare, celle-là, force était de l'admettre.

  


Les cloches sonnent.

  


Un serviteur vint toquer à la porte du roi Tommen.

''Majesté ? Le procès ne va pas tarder à s'ouvrir.''

Tommen resta assis, immobile, silencieux sur sa chaise, contemplant le Septuaire de Baelor.

Le domestique, voyant qu'il ne susciterait aucune réaction chez le jeune monarque, referma la porte, et partit.

Le moment que redoutait le plus Tommen était sur le point d'arriver.

  


Les cloches sonnent.

  


Le Grand Moineau attendait.

Ser Loras fut amené dans la lumière du jour par trois des moineaux. A son apparition, le chef des religieux se leva, puis fit signe à ses fidèles de le lâcher. Sale, les cheveux hirsutes et emmêlés, pieds nus et vêtu uniquement d'une sorte de tunique de bure, il était bien loin du charmant chevalier, galant, bien élevé et bien né et beau garçon.

''Ser Loras Tyrell, êtes-vous prêt à être jugé, et à être déclaré coupable ou innocent devant les Sept ?''

Un silence de plomb se fit dans la salle. On n'entendait plus un bruit, si ce n'est la respiration saccadée du prisonnier.

''Il n'y a nul besoin d'un procès. Devant les Sept, je reconnais et j'avoue mes crimes en toute liberté.''

La foule haleta à cette déclaration. Tous, nobliaux, noble sang et petites gens, étaient choqués par la proclamation du Chevalier des Fleurs.

''De quels crimes vous reconnaissez-vous coupable ?''

Le silence n'était plus, corrompu par les chuchotements suscités par l'affirmation de l'héritier de Hautjardin.

''Tous. J'ai couché avec d'autres hommes, dont le traître Renly Baratheon, Je me suis parjuré devant les dieux. Je m'accuse de dépravation, de malhonnêteté, de débauche et d'arrogance. Tout est clair maintenant. Je viens me prosterner devant les Sept, et j'accepte toute punition que les dieux jugent méritée.''

Si l'aveu de la culpabilité de Loras Tyrell avait provoqué des murmures dans la foule, ça n'était rien comparé au brouhaha qui se déclencha immédiatement après que la liste des crimes de l'inculpé fut énoncée.

Le Grand Moineau ramena le silence dans l'assemblée.

''Le jugement des dieux est terrible, mais il est équitable. Le Guerrier punit ceux qui se croient hors d'atteinte du bras de la justice. Mais la Mère fait preuve de miséricorde à ceux qui s'agenouillent devant elle.''

Le Grand Moineau lui-même représentant la Mère, Loras s'agenouilla devant lui.

''Je me déclare pleinement responsable de mes nombreux péchés, et m'affranchis de mes désirs. Mon seul vœu à cette heure est de consacrer ma vie aux Sept Dieux. Puissé-je être un exemple de leur grâce, visible aux yeux de tous.''

''Vous comprenez pleinement ce que cela signifie ?''

''Je le comprends. J'abandonnerai le nom de Tyrell, et tout ce qu'il implique. Je renoncerai à mes titres, et à mes droits sur Hautjardin. Je ne me marierai pas, ni n'engendrerai d'enfants.''

Le coup avait l'air sévère pour Mace Tyrell. Le fanatique en chef jubila intérieurement. Un autre grand de ce monde tombé comme une mouche. Les espoirs d'héritage d'une des plus importantes maison de Westeros réduits à néant. Comme cela serait le cas avec la Reine-Mère. Il allait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Les dynasties Lannister et Tyrell, si opulentes, si puissantes, si grandes, si intouchables, écroulées à cause de lui, qui prétendait juste répandre la bonne parole, la parole des dieux.

Il prit le menton de Loras dans sa main, et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

''Frère Loras, je te demande de consacrer ta vie entière aux Sept Dieux. Te battras-tu pour défendre ta foi contre les hérétiques et les apostats ?''

''Je le ferai.''

Le Grand Moineau relâcha le menton de Loras Tyrell, puis fit un signe de tête à Lancel Lannister, l'invitant à avancer vers leur nouvelle recrue. Deux autres moineaux vinrent le retenir par les bras, et lui incliner la tête vers l'arrière, pendant que Lancel s'approchait avec son couteau, et commençait à graver dans la peau blanche du repenti l'étoile à sept branche, faisant ainsi dégouliner du sang sur le beau visage pâle de l'ex-chevalier des Sept Couronnes. Dès que le sang de son fils eut commencé à couler, Lord Mace tenta de s'approcher d'eux, pour les empêcher de continuer.

''Je ne les laisserais pas faire !''

Mais la reine Margaery le retint par le bras, le contraignant à rester à ses côtés.

''La foi est le chemin, mon père.''

  


Les cloches sonnent.

  


La porte de Tommen s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Pensant qu'il s'agissait encore d'un domestique venu le prévenir de l'imminence de l'audience de sa mère, se leva de sa chaise.

''Bien. Je suis prêt.''

Il se retourna, pour finalement voir la Montagne, qui se tenait silencieusement à sa porte. Intimidé, Tommen s'avança vers lui.

''Je dois y aller. Je suis en retard pour le procès.''

Il allait demander à Ser Gregor de s'écarter, quand ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule, n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention d'accéder à la requête silencieuse du roi, et n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

  


Les cloches sonnent.

  


Une goutte de sang dégoulina du front de Loras pour aller s'écraser sur ses orteils nus et sales. Toujours debout au milieu du Septuaire, il semblait souffrir en silence.

Margaery, furieuse de ce que le Grand Moineau avait infligé à son frère, s'approcha de lui pour lui parler, et lui exprimer non seulement son mécontentement, mais aussi ses inquiétudes, à propos de l'alarmante absence de sa belle-mère, qui n'avait visiblement pas jugé nécessaire de venir se présenter à sa propre audience.

''Vous l'avez mutilé. Vous m'aviez donné votre parole.''

''J'ai respecté ma parole. Lorsque le procès de la Reine-Mère sera clôturé, Frère Loras sera libre de s'en aller.''

''Et où est la Reine-Mère ?''

C'était la question que toute l'assemblée se posait, depuis le moment où le couteau de Lancel Lannister avait terminé sa morbide œuvre d'art, œuvre de sang et de chair, Margaery encore plus que tout autre personne présente dans cette pièce. C'était une chose que Loras puisse partir libre quand le procès de Cersei serait terminé. Mais pour qu'il se termine, encore faudrait-il qu'il commence. Et pour qu'il commence, la présence de l'accusée était assez indispensable. Mais elle n'était pas là.

Le Grand Moineau, en quête d'une réponse, tourna la tête en direction de Lancel.

''Sa litière n'a pas quitté le Donjon Rouge.''

''Il semblerait que la Reine-Mère ne souhaite pas assister à son propre procès.''

 _C'était faire là preuve d'une déconcertante clairvoyance_ , songea sarcastiquement Margaery. Tout le monde dans le Septuaire avait bien compris que la Reine-Mère ne les considéraient pas assez dignes pour leur faire l'immense honneur de sa compagnie, même lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en position d'infériorité.

 _Ou alors, elle a un sale coup en tête._ Se pourrait-il que, d'une quelconque manière, Cersei ait trouvé un moyen de, non seulement, ne pas assister à sa propre audience, mais aussi de s'assurer qu'elle ne subirait aucune conséquence de son absence ? Cela expliquerait également l'absence de Tommen. Si Cersei avait prévu n'importe quelle vendetta susceptible d'avoir des répercussions sur le public à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle aurait pris toutes les précautions que cela n'aurait pas la moindre incidence sur son précieux fils.

Margaery commençait sérieusement à douter du fait qu'ils soient en sécurité ici. Sa belle-mère était capable d'absolument toutes les horreurs du monde, et balayer de la carte une secte de fanatiques et une partie des habitants de Port-Réal serait un jeu d'enfant pour elle, surtout s'ils étaient tous rassemblés au même endroit.

Le Grand Moineau ordonna à Lancel d'aller chercher sa cousine au Donjon Rouge, usant de la force si cela se révélait nécessaire. Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers Margaery, et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait encourageant, mais qui ne fit qu'augmenter les doutes de la jeune reine.

  


Les cloches sonnent.

  


Cersei se versa un verre de vin rouge, puis se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, d'où elle avait une vue directe sur le Grand Septuaire de Baelor.

Tout le monde savait que le lieu sacré serait le théâtre de la prochaine mise à mort de Port-Réal. La Reine-Mère serait très probablement exécutée sur son parvis.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que la Reine-Mère n'avait pas la moindre intention de se laisser condamner à mourir.

 _Lorsqu'on s'amuse aux jeu des trônes, il faut vaincre ou périr. Il n'y a pas de moyen terme,_ avait-elle dit un jour à Lord Eddard Stark de Winterfell. Elle était une brillante joueuse à ce jeu-là. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de mourir. Pas à ce jour, en tout cas. Deux de ses enfants étaient peut-être morts, mais il lui restait un dernier lionceau à protéger. Ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une seule option. _Vaincre._

Elle devait vaincre ceux qui avaient joué au jeu des trônes avec elle. Par chance, c'était les mêmes qui l'avaient humiliée, quand ils avaient pensé gagner. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas les règles de ce jeu. Pas aussi bien qu'elle. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils auraient mieux fait de la tuer directement, même si Jaime les aurait tous tués pour cela après. Morte, elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Vivante et offensée, insultée, elle avait pu préparer sa vengeance.

Elle sourit légèrement à cette idée. Dès qu'ils sentiraient la chaleur de la _Lumière des Sept_ , ils sauraient qu'ils auraient largement préféré un coup d'épée, propre, net et rapide, plutôt que de subir ce qui allait leur tomber dessus comme la sentence de leurs fichus dieux.

Ils allaient être baignés dans leur lumière des Sept, celle dans laquelle ils avaient tant voulu que Cersei soit jugée puis tuée. Puissent-ils s'y noyer.

  


Les cloches sonnent.

  


Lancel, du perron du Grand Septuaire de Baelor, aperçut un enfant qui courait, seul dans la rue déserte. Il ordonna aux trois moineaux qui l'avaient suivi de continuer sans lui.

Il suivit l'enfant, qui entra dans un souterrain.

Il tourna pendant plusieurs minutes dans un dédale de couloirs sombres et poussiéreux, avant de se rendre compte que le gamin l'avait entraîné sous le Septuaire. Les passages étaient bas de plafond, et Lancel devait se baisser pour pouvoir passer, et continuer à suivre l'enfant dans sa course effrénée, bien que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Lancel entra dans une grande salle, et trouva une torche enflammée posée à même le sol. Il s'en saisit et la leva, illuminant le souterrain. Des étagères s'élevaient jusqu'aux voûtes du plafond, toutes pleines de tonneaux identiques, qui contenaient probablement un liquide quelconque. Du vin, peut-être. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'assurer de la nature du contenant, il sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser l'abdomen.

On venait de le poignarder.

Chutant lourdement au sol, la respiration saccadée, il aperçut l'enfant en train de faire quelque chose, il ne parvenait à discerner quoi. Il tenta de l'interpeller, mais sans succès, et l'enfant repartit en courant, l'abandonnant à son triste sort.

Il rampa par terre, essayant difficilement de s'approcher de l'un des barils, dont dégoulinait un étrange liquide vert, que Lancel ne se souvenait pas avoir vu de sa vie.

  


Les cloches sonnent.

  


Margaery retourna vers le Grand Moineau, désormais intimement convaincue qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

''Quelque chose n'est pas normal.''

''Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Votre Majesté.''

''Cersei est absente. Tommen est absent. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils sont absents ?''

''Si l'accusée est absente, elle sera jugée quoi qu'il en soit. Nul n'échappe à la justice des dieux.''

C'en fut trop pour Margaery. Quelque chose, quelque chose de dangereux se tramait, elle en était persuadée, et la seule chose que ce vieillard trouvait à répondre était que la justice des dieux triompherait. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, mais Margaery sentait, _savait_ , que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que la justice des dieux triompherait de l'infâme Reine-Mère. La seule chose qu'il fallait faire maintenant était évacuer la salle, avant que la catastrophe provoquée par Cersei ne surgisse.

''Oubliez-les donc, ces maudits dieux, et écoutez ce que je vous dis. Cersei a conscience des conséquences de son absence, et en dépit de cela, elle est absente, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'a aucune intention de subir ces conséquences. Le procès attendra. Que tout le monde quitte le Septuaire.''

  


Les cloches ne sonnent plus.

  


Lancel continua de se traîner tant bien que mal, avançant lentement. Quand une vision qui l'horrifia, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, lui apparut.

Devant lui, il y avait une flaque du même liquide vert qui coulait des barils. Et au milieu de cette flaque, il y avait une bougie, qui ne cessait de fondre progressivement. S'il avait oublié ce qu'était ce liquide, il s'en souvenait désormais.

La bataille de la Néra. L'eau, les bateaux, les soldats qui brûlent. Les cris, le sang, la terreur, la nuit.

Du feu grégeois.

Se précipitant autant que faire se peut dans son état, il accéléra, utilisant toute la force des muscles de ses bras pour se traîner aussi vite que possible vers le lumignon. S'il avait un peu de chance, il pourrait arriver avant que la bougie ne finissent de fondre, provoquant ainsi un immense incendie, car c'était indubitablement ce que contenait le reste des tonneaux, et pourrait l'éteindre.

  


Les cloches avaient définitivement arrêté de sonner.

  


Voyant que le Grand Moineau ne disait absolument rien, Margaery décida de prendre les devants, et d'exhorter la foule à sortir du Septuaire.

''Il nous faut tous sortir immédiatement.''

Elle se dirigea vers son frère, qui avait toujours le front tout sanguinolent, et le prit par le bras.

''Loras... Reste avec moi...''

Dès que la reine leur avait dit de quitter au plus vite l'édifice, la foule avait commencé à se précipiter vers les sorties du Septuaire, les gens se bousculant en essayant d'être les premiers à sortir, ayant désormais eux aussi compris que l'absence de la Reine-Mère était en lien avec ce que la reine Margaery avait senti arriver. Et même si personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait, tous savaient qu'il n'y avait rien que la reine Cersei n'oserait pas, et cela ne présageait forcément rien de bien.

Mais les moineaux bloquèrent les portes du Septuaire, empêchant les gens d'en sortir.

Deux d'entre eux lui barricadaient la sortie avec leurs corps, la maintenant à l'intérieur du Septuaire avec Loras.

''Laissez-moi passer... Laissez-moi passer... Laissez-moi passer... Poussez-vous !''

Mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas.

  


Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre à Port-Réal, mis à part le brouhaha à l'intérieur du Septuaire.

  


Lancel allait atteindre la bougie. Il allait réussir. Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne l'éteignait pas, il mourrait. Lui et tout les gens au-dessus. Et Cersei, parce qu'au fond, Lancel savait qu'elle était derrière tout ça, aurait gagné. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire.

Mais la bougie finit de se consumer trop rapidement, et le feu grégeois s'enflamma.

Lancel eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer que le feu vert avait déjà rempli les sous-sols du Grand Septuaire de Baelor, provoquant une immense réaction en chaîne.

  


Un grondement assourdissant se fit entendre.

  


Pendant que les gens criaient, cherchant à déterminer l'origine du bruit inquiétant, Margaery regarda le Grand Moineau. Ce vieil imbécile venait de tous les condamner, à cause de sa foi aveugle.

Et la dernière chose que Margaery vit fut du vert, du vert absolument partout, la couleur de la maison Tyrell, accompagné d'un bruit semblable à celui de la foudre et des hurlements des gens qui comprenaient ce qui leur arrivait.

  


Une cloche s'écrasa au sol.

  


Le Septuaire explosa avec une détonation sourde. Tout était emporté par le feu grégeois.

Cersei contempla la scène d'un air satisfait. Elle n'avait pas péri. Elle avait gagné. Mais eux avaient perdu, et elle s'était assurée de le leur faire comprendre. Elle avait fait tomber sur eux un châtiment quasiment divin. Son enfer, l'enfer qu'elle avait déchaîné, l'enfer qu'ils avaient déchaîné avait consumé et englouti le paradis qu'ils avaient construit.

Olenna Tyrell s'était trompée. Elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de tout ses ennemis à Port-Réal. Et elle l'avait fait magistralement.

Plus de Grand Moineau, ni de moineaux. Plus de Tyrell. Plus de Kevan ou de Lancel Lannister. Plus personne.

Et cette pensée suffit à faire sourire la Reine-Mère alors qu'elle portait sa coupe de vin rouge à ses lèvres, arrosant sa victoire écrasante, époustouflante, puis quitta sa fenêtre, quand elle était sûre qu'il ne restait du Septuaire et de ceux qui avaient été dedans au moment de ce tragique incident n'étaient plus que cendres et fumée.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


End file.
